


The God's Soul Believer

by winter_mao_flower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, God!Byleth, How Do I Tag, I worked hard on their love confessions, M/M, Modern AU, They might be a little ooc, ashe/dedue is also a thing, the others are mainly side characters, this is a yurileth centric thing as you can see from the relationship tag, yurileth rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Yuri has a research assignment about this god named Byleth. He's never heard of him, but he sounded interesting enough.Next thing he knows, he's meeting Byleth himself.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	The God's Soul Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just so you know, that title? It's a pun because Soul sounds similar to Sole- get it? haha--- anyway yurileth rights!!!

Yuri idly spins his pencil in his hand, listening to the professor rattle off names and giving them a name of some mythological god for their projects. Apparently the list was completely random and so there’s a mix of Greek, Roman, Hindu, and whatever other gods were out there into one small list. He glances around occasionally to see the reactions of others and makes note of what gods or goddesses a few of them get.

Dorothea gets Saraswati and Yuri can’t help but nod in approval. It fit her. In terms of what she was the goddess of. Knowledge, music, and the arts...it suited her well. Yuri knew Dorothea loved music. She sends him her songs from time to time and he wonders why she’s sitting here instead of signing with a label. Surely with her talent she could get somewhere...though that was none of his business. Maybe she had her own reasons for not signing with a company.

He supposes the God Ashe gets, fits. It was Hermes. On the few occasions where Yuri used to ask for favors like stealing some years ago, Ashe was a natural. He didn’t ask about it when he came back with what he asked for, because he could see the guilt in his eyes. Every time he did, he got something for Ashe in return and stopped asking him to help. He could tell he wanted to leave that life behind, and honestly, Yuri did too. Ashe also cared for others greatly. He always watched and made sure nothing was wrong, when something _was_ wrong, Ashe became anxious and protective.

His eyes moved to Claude, who seemed to be absolutely delighted to get Apollo. Yuri’s not sure why. Maybe it was because they were similar or something like that. A trickster god like that really did suit Claude for how much the other was scheming and pulling pranks and...travelling through the vents of the dorms. He was really too much. Then again, they got along well for the most part and Yuri… _can’t_ say that he hates the schemes Claude has.

Yuri begins to space out for the rest of the names until his own name is called.

“Yuri, you’ll be getting Byleth.”

...Byleth? Who in the world was _Byleth?_ Considering that the others got relatively well-known gods, he was...well, he can’t say he was displeased. He always likes a challenge. Plus he’s curious about this...Byleth god.

As soon as class was over, he packed his things and made up his mind to go to the library, half heartedly waving to his friends when he walked out the door. While he’s sure they wanted to talk to him about how he got this mysterious god, his curiosity was at its peak. He’s not even sure there’s information in the library but he would still check, you never know if there’s something there after all. Like...that R18 book Sylvain was able to find in the romance section. Seteth must’ve not been doing a very good job checking books.

…

Okay. Truthfully? He witnessed one of the students put the book there, but he likes seeing a good prank or two so he let them. Seteth’s red face and loud outburst when Sylvain mentioned that it was, “a very good book,” then seeing the hastily written out email with typos and in all caps was worth it. 

“Linhardt, Hapi, are either one of you- oh.”

Yuri walks in to see them sleeping on each other’s heads. Hm. Well that’s interesting. Then again they sleep here all the time, it’s a wonder they’re still helping the librarian without being kicked out.

“Mmm...oh, Yuri-bird.” Hapi rubs her eyes as she sits up. “Did you need something?”

“Yes, I did. I’ll let you get back to your nap but do you happen to have books about this god called...Byleth?”

“Byleth…? Doesn’t sound familiar…Linny do you know?”

Linhardt opens one eye and yawns. Yuri thinks he looks _slightly_ miffed.

“Byleth...familiar…” He mumbles before sitting up, resting his head on his hand. “I think they’re in the older section of the library...you know where it is right? Keep walking to the left and then go south when you reach the end. You’ll know it when you reach the older looking parts. Usually has a broken shelf right before you reach that section.”

“Linny. That section is locked. He needs the key.”

“Right. I’m trusting you not to steal this key. Take it, don’t die, and goodnight.” And Linhardt goes out like a light. 

Yuri watches him before the words register in his head. _Don’t die._...Well that wasn’t...ominous at all. He doesn’t even know how to react to that.

“...Well.” Hapi looks at him and it looks like she’s about to sigh when she stops herself and walks out from behind the counter. “I’ll walk you there. Here’s the key in advance since you’re going to have to walk yourself back. I don’t know how long you’re gonna spend in there…”

Yuri smiles at her and thanks whatever god is out there that Hapi is leading him there. One thing that he will never admit, is that he’s absolutely _terrible_ with directions. He hasn’t told anyone, not even his closest friends. He’s glad they don’t know about it either. It would be terribly embarrassing to admit that and Yuri has his own pride to take care of. “I appreciate it Hapi. Lead the way.”

He makes a mental note of how many shelves they pass until they reach the broken ones. Hapi knocks on them until one makes an echo, then she moves some wood out the way before unlocking the door that was apparently there.

“Should...I be concerned?” Yuri thinks this all kind of...looks...he doesn’t know... _suspicious????_

Hapi once again, looks like she’s going to sigh again, but she opts for staring at him instead. “Yuri-bird we’re not going to kill you, we’re just showing you some dusty old books. Now here’s the key and we’ll be back at the desk if you need us.”

She hands him the key and he takes it, an expression that screamed suspicion on his face. Hapi only shakes her head and walks off. Yuri looks at the key and puts it in his pocket before entering.

His first thoughts weren’t the best. Did they even _clean_ this place? Dear god every time he takes a step there’s a cloud of dust flying up. Yuri has to cover his face with his sleeve. He’s definitely going to complain to them about this later. Not to mention that the lights were very dim, he had to find a _lantern_ to be able to move around properly.

Now, where were these books about Byleth? First thing Yuri needed to know was, what type of god he was. He started in the ‘B’ section, since maybe, there was a book that just said _‘Byleth’_ on it.

To his surprise and utter disbelief, there was.

There was a book that said, _‘Byleth: The God of…’_

The rest of the title faded out. Just how old was this book anyway? Nevertheless, he took it and dusted off a table and a chair, before putting the lantern on the table. The book itself was also, very dusty. At this point, Yuri thinks this should be called the Hidden Dust Library.

When he opened the first page, he coughed to the side because _dear god what was that much dust doing in here?_ Yuri, now slightly irritated, then stood up and started to clean this godforsaken library. He made sure to cover his mouth with a scarf he had in his bag, aggressively cleaning the shelves and tables, organizing them better. By the time he was done, there was not a speck of dust left in the Former Hidden Dust Library. It was just a hidden library now...A Shadow Library? 

Whatever. He would name it later or something. He checks his phone and realizes that he’s spent a good hour of his study time just..cleaning.

“...Well…” Yuri mumbles to himself. He might as well look for other books while he’s here.

He leaves the Shadow Library with four books in hand, making sure to lock it and put the wood back in front of the door. Just like how it was before. Still looks very suspicious. As he makes his way back to the counter, he looks at the books in his hands. _‘The Achievements of Byleth,’ ‘Byleth: The God of…,’ ‘A List of Gods and Goddesses in Fódlan Legends,’_ and _‘The Life of Byleth…’_

The last book he picked out almost made it seem like this God Byleth was a real person. Though that...couldn’t be true. After all, he was a part of a legend, a myth. And if he was a real person, how would he have become a god? People couldn’t achieve immortality, let alone achieve godhood. Plus, even if he was able to achieve immortality, it would’ve been when he was old since...well, Yuri assumes that even _gods_ have standards on who to bestow godhood upon. And it couldn’t be just any overachieving person either.

Miraculously, he manages to find his way back. Yuri hates his terrible sense of direction, it’s like he was cursed with it. Whenever someone gives him directions it’s almost like his brain is telling him “hey go this way, it’s the wrong way but you’re getting somewhere” and he hates it with every last fiber of his being. Unless of course, he's memorized the route then his body takes control and he walks without a problem. 

“Oh, Yuri-bird you’re back. We were just about to close.” Hapi nudges Linhardt, who is still asleep. “Linny, Yuri-bird is out already, get up.”

Linhardt rubbed his eyes as he sat up, holding his hand out.

Yuri blankly stares at it for a second before he realizes. The key! He fishes out the key from his pocket and puts it in Linhardt’s hand.

“Alright. You can leave now. Those books don’t have barcodes on them and they’re outside of the library’s...normal books…”

“That’s...oddly suspicious.”

“You said that about the door too, just hurry and go before someone finds you.” Hapi half-heartedly shooed him away with her hands. Yuri was almost offended.

“Well. Okay.” He guesses even the library helpers could be shady sometimes… “I suppose I’ll see the two of you tomorrow. Goodbye Hapi, goodbye lapwing.”

Yuri walks out of the library, carefully putting the books in his bag before exiting the campus and heading towards the dorms. Upon arrival, he already sees Claude climbing into the vents. Does he question it? No. Does he judge him for it? Kind of.

He quietly walks towards his room, closing the door just as he hears a startled screech from some unfortunate soul. Yuri is mildly concerned but then he hears laughter afterwards, so he figures, no, it's not a matter of concern.

Yuri turns on his laptop and opens the first book, _‘Byleth: The God of…’_ because he needs to know this information first, and the book would likely have generalized information on everything he needed. As soon as his document for taking notes is loaded, he starts reading.

_“Byleth and his twin sister Bylethe-”_ Yuri has to pause in his reading because that's only a one letter difference...who named them? He continued to read. _“Byleth and his twin sister Bylethe were the twin gods of war. Byleth slayed enemies with a blank expression on his face while Bylethe backed him up with strategies and ranged attacks. It's said that those who got their blessings would always win a battle or even a war, no matter what.”_

How violent, Yuri mused. Though he was curious on why the belief in them faded away, he realized it was probably because no one wanted a godforsaken war anymore. Except for maybe that one country who keeps butting into another's business. He would _not_ want to live there.

_“However, while the twins were widely known for being the twin gods of war, they were also the gods for other things. Byleth was not only the god of war, but he was also the god of protection and creation, as well as healing and good luck. It's said that his most devout believers would always have his protection, that whatever they wanted, he would create, that he would never allow harm to befall them and that they would succeed in life. Byleth has caused miracles to happen, such as curing illnesses that were said to have no cure. Healing wounds that would otherwise be fatal and cause them to die. The heavens granted him the title of the Guardian of Order.”_

How generous. A person like this God didn't seem half bad. At least he didn't go around and cause trouble wherever he went...or at least he didn't always engage in warfare. It was almost amazing to know that this God was able to rationally look out for other people instead of only caring about war. Then again the god might've gotten tired of seeing such bloodshed and slaughter all the time. 

_“Bylethe was also the goddess of guidance and charm, as well as good grades and money. Her most devout followers would receive advice that cleared their minds, charm that allowed them to marry their own beloved ones and win the hearts of the people, good grades for the hardworking students that had trouble with exams, and money for the people living in poverty. She received the title of Ruler of the Dawn. Not many people knew this about them, however, and mainly focused on praying for violence and war as their land became stained with blood. It’s said that they became immortal before they ascended.”_

Huh. So according to legend they became immortal before they ascended. Interesting. This god Byleth's sister didn't seem half bad either. He flipped through the pages of the book but they slowly became more and more ineligible as he went on. Yuri shook his head as he closed the book.

Just as he was about to open up the next book, his phone went off, his loud ringtone disturbing his otherwise peaceful studying. He picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Uh Yuri?” It was Ashe.

“Yes little sparrow? Did you need something?”

“O-Okay so don't panic but- um! Your mom got into an accident and is being taken to Garreg Mach Hospital.”

He blankly stared forward, his brain still processing the information. It was almost like time stopped. Yuri blinked slowly. He was just- wasn't he just- studying? Reading up on the god he was supposed to…

“Yuri? Are you still there?”

Ashe's concerned voice felt like it knocked him backwards. The realization seeping in and everything began to hit him like a truck and he was hitting himself on the desk to get up. _“Fuck.”_ He cursed under his breath as he got his bearings together, quickly grabbing his jacket and charger.

“Ashe you said it was at Garreg Mach Hospital right?”

“Yes.”

“I'll be on my way, thank you sparrow I'll be over there as soon as I can- keep me updated on everything that's happening okay? Okay.”

Ashe didn't get another word in as Yuri hung up and bolted out the door, barely remembering to lock his own dorm door as he did. He ran again, but he crashed full force into Balthus and was almost sent flying back.

“Woah Yuri are you okay? What's the-”

“Balthus. Motorcycle. Hospital. Now.” He almost growled out the words. Time. He was losing time.

Luckily for him, Balthus didn't say anything, just nodding and practically dragging him as they ran outside to get on the motorcycle. It was a decent model for how broke the bastard was but all he could think about as he got into the side car, was getting to his mom.

“Garreg Mach Hospital. Hurry.” His words were choppy and usually he'd be nicer when asking for favors but now was not the _time._ Time. He hoped he was able to get there in time.

“Put on your damn helmet.” Balthus shoved the helmet onto his head and Yuri was barely able to strap it on properly and before the other sped off.

Yuri's leg bounced and he clenched and unclenched his fist. His phone vibrated, Ashe continued to text him about his mom's condition but also tried to distract Yuri from any bad lingering thoughts. You know, like the angel he was. He couldn't find it in himself to respond properly without coming off as snappy, so he ended up sending half hearted responses and emojis instead.

By the time they arrived, Yuri all but _jumped_ out the motorcycle and took off the helmet, tossing it to Balthus as he ran inside, yelling a “thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow!” to him. God he'd have to make it up to him later.

He ran up to the counter and panted heavily. “Mercedes...what room number is my mom in?”

Mercedes frowned. “Yuri...she's in the emergency room right now. She doesn't have a room assigned to her yet. You'll have to wait outside here in the waiting room...I'm sorry.”

Yuri internally cursed. Was it that bad? Ashe texted him her current state of affairs but he wasn't paying attention.

“Yuri,” Mercedes, bless her, gestured to Ashe and Dedue who were sitting in the waiting room. Dedue seemed to be consoling Ashe, or at least calming him down, so they didn't notice him yet. “Ashe and Dedue are still here, you can wait with them.”

“...” He didn't respond for a bit, not saying anything before he realized it. Yuri clenched his fists. “Yeah...alright. Okay. Thanks Mercedes.”

“It's no problem Yuri. I hope your mom will be alright.” She still had a worried expression on her face as he walked over to Ashe and Dedue, sitting down next to Ashe. He felt numb. He was just going along with his day- it was a normal day! But his mom got into an accident and if she was in the emergency room that was...bad.

Ashe gently gripped his wrist, grounding Yuri and snapping him out of his thoughts. “Hey, Yuri.”

“Hey.” Yuri took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “How's...how bad was it?”

“Some idiot was speeding and decided to run the red light. Your mom was already crossing the street and...well he hit her. And then he just ran off...but I took a picture of the license plate don’t worry. The paramedics also acted quickly! Dedue called the hospital fast and…” His voice trailed off.

“Ashe. What are her chances of survival?”

“...” Ashe didn't respond.

_“Ashe.”_

“Low.” Dedue responded. “She was already ill and she is likely to suffer from broken bones and damaged organs even if she lives.”

“...” Yuri grit his teeth and he had to stop himself from yelling in the damned hospital waiting room.

“Yuri you have to believe in your mom. She can get through this and survive. I know she will.”

“Ashe...as much as I want to believe that, the chances are _low_ .” Yuri didn’t want to lose his mom- gods he _couldn’t_ lose his mom. But...if the chances of her survival were low then it was better to not get his hopes up. The notebook he had in his bag in the dorms suddenly seemed so...heavy, heavier than before even though he wasn’t carrying it along with him right now.

“Belief can bring you a long way.” Dedue stood up and nodded to Ashe before walking off to...do who knows what.

“Dedue is right. Sometimes believing in something can bring you a miracle Yuri.”

Belief...a miracle...that reminded him of something. Byleth. That God of War who was also the god of protection, creation, healing, and good luck. The Guardian of Order. There was no guarantee that this would work, but...he could pray to Byleth. He could pray to this God and hope that a miracle would happen.

Yuri closed his eyes and clasped his hands together as he silently prayed, blocking out the other noise. He didn't know how to pray to this God, but he supposed he'd have to make do. _“Byleth, God of War, God of Protection, Creation, Healing, and Good Luck, the Guardian of Order. I pray to you. I pray that you will be able to heal my mother and allow her to survive. Please. I beg of you. I can’t lose her.”_ Yuri lifted his head up and sighed. He could have worded that much better, but he was desperate.

“Yuri, Dedue brought over some tea. I...I hope this will help.” Ashe gently handed the cup over to him.

Yuri gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” He drank the tea and it did calm his nerves a little. Praying helped too. He felt much more relaxed. Like he could actually trust this...Byleth to take care of his mother.

Ashe frowned. “We have to go soon...um...I'll text you okay? And make sure to text us about your mom's condition too.”

“I will. Thanks Ashe, Dedue.”

They left and Yuri sat in the waiting room alone. He idly played with his fingers, nervously waiting for any news of his mother. The waiting room was fairly empty, but to those who were there, he probably looked like a mess. Some even gave him looks of pity. He hated those expressions.

It wasn't until an hour later that Mercedes came over and gently touched his shoulder. “Yuri, your mom is now in stable condition. She's not...quite ready for talking or anything, but you can visit her.” She spoke in a softer voice, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

A relieved exhale escaped his lips. He was just about ready to cry but he’s not doing that in public. Not here. Even though he told himself that, his voice still cracked a little bit. “Th...Thank you Mercedes.”

Mercedes smiled. “No need to thank me. I'll take you to her room right now.”

Yuri followed Mercedes to the hospital room his mother waited in. He was thankful that she was in stable condition. But...how is he going to pay for that hospital bill? He was barely able to be in college right now because of a few scholarships he had but…well, he could work something out. Yeah, he could work something out he just...had to think on that more.

“Here’s the hospital room. She should still be asleep. I’m glad she was able to pull through and survive.”

“You and me both.” Yuri nods and adjusts the ends of his jacket. “I’ll see you later then.”

Mercedes smiles. “I’ll see you later Yuri.”

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them, if Yuri was staying behind for too long then Mercedes would come and bring him back. His mom always got sick and was ill almost all the time- it’s not like he had to come to the hospital very often, but they knew each other through her younger brother. 

She helped treat his mom outside of the hospital for free sometimes. In which Yuri always repaid her with sweets and stuffed animals. He hates leaving debts behind and Mercedes was a literal angel that descended onto this earth, Yuri’s convinced of it. Or a Saint. Or one of the goddesses themselves. Either way, Mercedes was a good person and he owed her a lot.

When Yuri opens the door to the hospital room and enters, he is frozen in place. The first thing he sees is not his mother laying in bed, but he sees the most stunning man standing by her bed in...ridiculously fancy clothing. He wore long thick black robes with red on the edges and cloud patterns lined in gold, along with what looked to be a white fur scarf around their neck but not quite wrapped properly. There were pieces of dark grey armor on his shoulders and he wore what appeared to be a golden circlet on his head. That’s...definitely not something you see everyday- and definitely not in a hospital room.

As he unconsciously steps forward, he could see that his hair had a braid tied to the side and it was a dark blue green...and his eyes were the prettiest shade of blue he’s ever seen- and he’s seen a lot of blue eyes. The sunset also accentuated his features and...Yuri thinks he forgot how to breathe. He was just so...ethereal. But he also looked so...lonely.

It doesn’t register that he’s staring until the other turns to face him and speaks in a low voice.

“You’re here.”

And then it finally registers that this was a stranger who was...emitting some strange light to his _mother_ . That there was a beautiful and stunning stranger, in fancy clothes, standing beside his mother and...doing _something_ to his mom. 

“Who are you and what are you doing to my mother?”

Their stoic expression didn’t change. “I’m Byleth. The God of War, God of Protection, Creation, Healing, and Good Luck. My title is the Guardian of Order.” They tilted their head. “You asked me to help your mother, so I’m healing her.”

This...Byleth said it with such a matter of fact tone of voice that Yuri had to do a double take. “You’re- You’re Byleth. The God. Byleth.”

Byleth nodded. “Yes.”

Yuri held his head in disbelief and laughed, only for his voice to take a threatening turn. “...Haha that’s a funny joke. Now tell me who you really are.” This had to be a joke right? There was no way this person could actually be a _god_ right? He’s going to lose his mind.

They awkwardly shook their head, their voice completely honest and genuine. “I’m...really Byleth. The God.” 

A blank stare is given to the other. “You’re...not messing around with me.”

He shook his head. “No.”

“...Oooookay. So uh…” Yuri no longer sounds threatening and...he honestly does not know how to react to this information. “You. You’re a God. The...God I prayed to just an hour or so ago.”

He nodded.

“And...you’re currently healing my mother because I prayed to you.”

Another nod.

“Uh...okay...as much as I want to believe that - and I can see you healing my mother right now so I suppose it’s not _too_ hard to believe - why spend your time specifically on me? You’re a god aren’t you? Don’t you have…” He vaguely gestures. “Better things to do rather than spend time on me, someone who prayed to you once? I’m not even a complete follower, I only know of your existence because of a research assignment.”

Byleth turned to look at him, and when he spoke again, his voice sounded so...lonely. “You’re the first person who’s prayed to me in...many years. So...thank you.”

How could Yuri react to that? The sheer loneliness in his voice and the gratefulness in his eyes...it was too much. For a god to be so grateful for a single prayer, how lonely could he have been? Was he suffering in silence for centuries upon centuries? Actually…

“Did you- _were_ you just a normal human who became immortal before becoming a god?” Yuri after he speaks, realizes that he shouldn’t be asking such personal questions, especially not to the god that just saved his mother’s life.

Byleth, however, just nodded in response before facing his mother again. “...I was. My sister and I both.”

“You and Bylethe right? That’s…interesting.” It’d be pretty rude for him to continue pestering him about his life. So he just...sat down in a chair next to his mother’s bed. He held his mother’s hand and the light from Byleth faded out. When he gave the other a questioning look, the god looked down at his hand on his mother’s.

“Finished healing her. I...have to go back.”

“Back...you mean like...to the realm of the gods or whatever?” A part of him doesn’t want Byleth to go- he _needs_ to repay him.

“Yes.” Byleth in his stupid fancy clothes with his pretty face, looks terribly sad and that’s not something Yuri wants to see.

“Don’t go back yet. I need to repay you for healing my mom.”

“You don’t need to repay me.” Byleth tilts their head again and Yuri finds it slightly endearing. “Just praying to me is enough.”

“Then I’ll pray to you everyday.” Yuri declares without so much of a second thought. He was, by no means, a religious person. He just finds religion fascinating and...okay yeah he believes in some gods and goddesses but he doesn’t _pray_ to them. Byleth would be the first.

Byleth shakes his head. “You don’t need to do that either.”

Yuri stares at Byleth. This was a far cry from the demanding gods that he’s read about before. “Then what can I do for you?”

“You don’t need to do anything. I just answered your prayers. Seeing your mother alive and well is enough.” Byleth adjusted his thick robes, before pausing and reaching into his sleeve, pulling out and handing Yuri an envelope. “And...take this.”

“...What is this?” Yuri eyed the envelope with suspicion as he accepted it.

“It’s the money for the hospital bills. They’re...expensive right? I heard you thinking about them.” Byleth’s soft voice sounded unsure, and turned into a mumble he could barely make out by the end.

“You- You heard me. Thinking about how to pay off the hospital bills. And you just... _give_ me the money for it? I didn’t even pray to you for the money.”

“I...wanted to help you.” The god had a sheepish expression on his face and Yuri found it both endearing and absolutely frustrating.

“By the _gods_ Byleth I can’t just let you heal my mom and give me the money for her bills, only to _not_ pay you back. You saved her life and I’ll never be able to make it up to you so just let me do _something_ .” Yuri let out a frustrated sigh. “At this point no matter how much I pray I’ll never be able to make this up to you- and don’t you _dare_ say I don’t need to make it up to you.”

Byleth’s mouth was open, but he closed it soon after Yuri said that. Yuri, in turn, rubbed his temples. He probably sounded really aggressive and aggravated, which was uncharacteristic of him unless he was in danger and being hostile. But it wasn’t his fault that this god was infuriatingly nice. “...I don’t like leaving debts unpaid.” He mumbles softly after a while.

The other tilted his head. “Even though I’m a god?”

“Even though you’re a god.” Yuri said firmly. “So if you want anything, don’t be afraid to ask for it. I’ll do my best to provide you with it.”

“I will...be sure to let you know then.” Byleth nodded, the smallest of smiles on his face and Yuri shouldn’t feel like this was an achievement, but it felt like an achievement. This was the first time he’s seen this god smile and how was he even more ethereal? It was completely unfair. Who gave him the right to be so pretty?

Yuri put away the envelope and crossed his arms. “You’d better let me know. If not then I’ll pester you with my prayers every second of my life.”

This time, Byleth laughed. The laugh was so soft and so melodic he momentarily forgot where he was. He could only stare and watch as Byleth appeared to fade away with a soft golden glow. Tiny glowing golden birds smaller than his palm dispersed, as Byleth faded, and one of them landed on his shoulder, pecking his cheek before it flew off to...who knows where. The only sign that Byleth had ever been there was the envelope in his jacket pocket and the fact that his mother had a healthy glow to her.

Speaking of the envelope, he took it out and opened it, staring blankly at the amount of money inside. Was this even real? Yuri counted the stacks and realized that Byleth put in $100,000 in this one envelope. What- He closed his eyes and internally screamed and shoved the envelope back in his pocket.

_“I pray to Byleth the War God. What the actual_ **_fuck_ ** _Byleth?”_

He wasn’t expecting a response back. But Byleth did respond and hearing that voice directly in his head made him...feel some things.

_“Is it...not enough money?”_

_“N- Byleth this is more than enough money for this. Since you healed her my mom’s probably going to be released sometime tomorrow or the day after. It should only be around $15,000 if that’s the case. Even if you add the emergency room costs it wouldn’t be this expensive. You gave me too much money!”_

_“Oh...then keep the rest and use it on something else.”_

Yuri held his head in his hands, sighing heavily. 

_“Byleth I’m never going to be able to pay you back like this.”_

_“You don’t need to.”_

_“Yes I do!”_

He was pulled out of his mental conversation with Byleth as his mom stirred. She didn’t wake up, but she did lightly squeeze Yuri’s hand, causing his facial expressions to soften. He smiled and stroked her hand with his thumb gently. 

_“Byleth? Thank you.”_

A warm feeling came over him, as if he had accepted his thanks and he looked at his mom’s peaceful expression. 

“Mom, I have a feeling things are going to be really hectic now…but I don’t think it’ll be a bad thing.”

~~~ ♘♔♘ ~~~

Yuri didn’t have classes on the next day, so he was... _planning_ to sleep in. But he was woken up by his phone ringing. He groggily moved his hand around the bed and, upon feeling his phone, brought it up to see who it was. It was Mercedes. Why was the sweet angel known as Mercedes calling him in th- oh gods nothing happened to his mother right? He immediately picked up the phone with that in mind but Mercedes spoke before he did.

“Um...Yuri...it’s about your mother.”

He cleared his throat. “What...what about my mother?”

“She’s already...recovered? It happened very quickly! Um...none of the doctors know what to say or do about this because her medical records indicate that she had an incurable disease that people were trying to find the vaccine for on top of getting hit by a car. Everything is healed today though! This should be good news I know but we’re just...very confused.”

“She...what…?” Yuri knows exactly what happened but people are unlikely to believe him if he said Byleth helped. So he played dumb. “She recovered. In one night? And she’s cured?”

“Mhm. It’s so strange! But that’s good for you Yuri. It’s almost like there was a god or goddess that answered your prayers!”

He tried not to choke. “Yeah that’s...amazing.”

“I just wanted to tell you the good news. Your mom’s likely to get out of the hospital by tomorrow. The doctors just wanted to run some tests just in case there’s still something wrong.”

“Thanks for letting me know Mercedes.”

“It’s no problem! I hope you can rest assured. We’ll send you your bill soon but you have time to pay it off! I’m sorry that we can’t make this less stressful for you, I know you have college to worry about.”

Yuri sits up in bed. “Don’t worry Mercedes, it’s fine. I’ll…” He remembers the envelope with all the money inside. It’s still inside his jacket pocket and it’s hanging on his chair, peaking out at him innocently. “I’ll work something out.”

“Okay, just don’t stress yourself out too much. Bye Yuri!”

“Bye Mercedes.”

Yuri stared at his phone afterwards and yawned softly, getting off his bed to go do his morning routine but he just about tripped and fell...right into Byleth’s arms. Byleth was standing there just- when in god's name did Byleth get there? _When_ did he get there? He was _not_ there when Yuri was sleeping. During the phone call? Why didn’t he _say_ anything? Now Yuri’s all half asleep, in his pajamas with _no_ makeup...in the arms, which are very toned and strong arms mind you, of a very handsome god. It takes all of his will to _not_ melt into Byleth’s arms. Why does fate hate him so?

“...Are you okay?”

No. No he was, in fact, not okay. Yuri gathered himself together, gently pushing himself off of Byleth, whose arms went back to his sides. For a moment he missed those arms around him- before he realized what he was thinking and promptly pushed those thoughts away. “Yes I am fine- actually I’d like to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Byleth tilted his head and Yuri rubbed at his temples.

“What are you doing in my room?”

“You called me.”

“Wh-” Yuri stared at him. “What?”

The god simply repeated what he said. “You called me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did. Last night. You prayed for me to come down the next day to show me around, so I waited in the heavenly realm until you woke up.”

He stared at Byleth, genuinely not remembering saying _any_ of that. Then again, he might’ve been asleep...oh gods. He was probably asleep when he said that. “Wait backtrack. I was asleep when that happened.”

Byleth frowned. “But those...were your genuine feelings. I wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t.”

Yuri is almost about to have a heart attack right there and then- he _just_ met him yesterday! And he didn’t know he existed...until yesterday! Yes this is a very handsome god...man or whatever but he isn’t usually smitten with someone within the first hour they’ve met. What’s going on.

He sucks in a breath. “...Okay. So I _guess_ I’ll show you around today to pay you back but,” He points at Byleth’s clothes. “you’re not going out in those fancy clothes.”

“...Oh.” Byleth looks down at his clothes as if just realizing what he was wearing.

“Yeah, find something more casual-like. I'll be in the bathroom and getting ready to go out.”

Yuri takes some random clothes from his closet, goes to the bathroom and closes the door. A few moments later, he's resisting the urge to slam his head against the wall. He's been doing that more often lately since Byleth entered his life. It wasn’t _his_ fault that the other was...endearing. Painfully so. 

He gently pats his face to snap himself out of it and starts to carry out his morning routine, putting just a little bit more effort into his makeup today. Yuri finds that his outfit is a simple one, white t-shirt, a dark purple hoodie, and blue jeans. Fine by him.

When he leaves the bathroom, he just about faints (disclaimer: he doesn’t actually faint, but he’s quite close) when he sees Byleth. Byleth was standing there in a white turtleneck, leather jacket, and black jeans and _holy fuck_ how in the world did he look _that_ good? Not only did he look really...hot...but the sunlight also hit him in just the right places and...Yuri can feel heat rising up to his face. Byleth kept- he kept _doing_ these things to his heart and Yuri doesn’t know how to react to this at _all_. 

Byleth tilted his head. “Oh you’re ready. I asked my sister what would be a good outfit to go out in and she suggested this one. I hope this is good enough.”

For a moment Yuri doesn’t know whether he wants to thank Bylethe or get extremely flustered so he just...has a mixture of both as he silently, but begrudgingly, thanks the sister of this god in front of him. He thinks he can hear faint laughter but he decides that, no, he did not hear that.

Yuri realizes that Byleth is still waiting for his opinion on the matter and he manages to choke out a response. “You look...nice. You look nice.” He couldn’t very well say that he looked _bad_ because he really did not look bad at all and it’d be...inconvenient if Byleth had to get another set of clothes. But he couldn’t say that he looked _hot_ either because even though that was true well...

The god relaxes at his words and Yuri blinks. Was Byleth concerned about Yuri’s approval? Oh gods he can feel his heart skip a couple beats and he is suddenly overwhelmed with...emotions for this man. That was so...cute of him- _Did he just call this war god_ **_cute_ ** _?_ Yuri thinks he’s going insane.

“Well anyway,” He clears his throat, gathering his thoughts together and composing himself. “I’ll show you around. I assume you haven’t seen much of what it’s like in present times since you’ve…ascended.”

Byleth nodded. “That’s right. Unless we have a follower or a simple believer, we’re cut off from what this world is like and interacting with the people here.”

“That’s...pretty depressing to think about.” Yuri you _weren’t_ supposed to say that out loud. He wants to slap himself in the face. “...Hey, what about your sister, has she been able to see what this world’s like?”

The god looks up and after a few seconds, he nods. “She’s seen bits and pieces of what it’s been like. Though the last of her followers died some time ago.”

“Oh…” What could he say to that? Maybe he could get people to believe in them again but...that...wouldn’t work. Nope. Even if he had living proof that they existed, which he does, people would look at him like he was crazy or something.

“Where are we going first?” Luckily for him, Byleth changed the subject. It didn’t seem he was bothered by it himself but Yuri...doesn’t think he’d be strong enough to go through all of that alone. Not being able to interact with people and staying in the heavenly realm. He might just throw himself out of the heavenly realm itself if that were the case.

“Well...are you hungry?- Do gods _get_ hungry?”

“Yes, but we usually have less of an appetite.”

Yuri squints at Byleth. “Usually?”

The other looks away, lightly scratching his cheek as if he were embarrassed. “Well...my sister and I...have larger appetites than most.”

He laughs, because Byleth looks absolutely _adorable_ when he’s embarrassed- and Yuri’s now going to accept the fact that this war god in front of him was cute upon being breathtakingly handsome and gods it’s just not fair. When Byleth gives him a small pout, he smiles. “Well in a sense I’m glad.”

The other looks perplexed. “You’re...glad?”

“Yeah. It makes you...I don’t know, seem more human. When people think about gods they usually think they’re some high and mighty being that’ll scorn you if you show even the slightest disrespect. Or they’ll carry out your prayers and want something in return. You’re nothing like that. Maybe it’s because you were once a human yourself, but I like that about you. You’re kind of strange in that sense, but I really do like that part about you.”

Byleth stares at him. His lips are parted and there’s surprise in those pretty blue eyes of his. Yuri wonders if he somehow offended him. Or maybe he’s just flustered. He doesn’t see anger or annoyance in the god’s eyes, only surprise and another emotion he can’t place.

“You’re...strange too.” The other manages to speak and it’s Yuri’s turn to be surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“You…” Byleth trails off, and he seems to be at a loss for words. Yuri doesn’t interrupt, just waiting for him to continue. “You always insist on paying me back when I just answered your prayers. People usually thank me and then continue on with their lives. Or they celebrate winning a war and then...stop praying to me altogether. You’re the first one to want to pay me back and talk to me like a normal person. You’re pretty...strange.”

And then it hits Yuri that Byleth is an actual war god, where people probably never prayed to him or summoned him outside of battle. Considering that his other specialties weren’t well known, they either didn’t bother to find out about that or didn’t care. Byleth’s probably never seen a peaceful world outside of the fleeting moments in war and the thought of that makes Yuri...terribly sad.

“Well I’ll take the pretty part. And I told you before didn’t I? I don’t like leaving debts unpaid.” He smiles and grabs his wallet, checking the money inside (he surprisingly has some spare money) before he nods towards the door. “I’ll take you to…” He checks the time. “lunch, my treat.”

As if the thought of free food pleased Byleth greatly, a smile slowly appeared on his face. This was the second time he’s seen Byleth smile and...it was truly breathtaking. “Okay, let’s go.” Gods he even sounded _eager_ to go.

Yuri shook his head and spoke, “Adorable.”

A flush of embarrassment appeared on the god’s face and he just wanted to give him a kiss right then and there. Byleth was just so...endearing. It was, by no means, good for his heart, but he doesn’t think he quite minds anymore. Yuri started to walk out the door, waiting for Byleth to follow before continuing on his way.

...Of course, today would be the day that Ashe decides to come visit him in his room in the morning. He was in his workplace attire- he was a waiter at Dedue's restaurant and sometimes he'd ask if Yuri would like to come eat. Today was, again, one of those days.

“Yuri I- …” Ashe cuts himself off and blinks when he sees Byleth standing innocently behind him. The trio stares at each other in silence. They stood there, unmoving and eventually, Yuri broke the silence with a sigh.

“I suppose introductions are in order. Byleth, this cute sparrow is Ashe. Ashe, this handsome bird you see here is Byleth.”

Ashe nods at Byleth, a pleasant smile on his face. “It’s nice to meet you Byleth.”

The god next to him nods in return, “It’s nice to meet you too Ashe.”

“Great, now that pleasantries are in order...Ashe are you planning to visit Dedue at his restaurant today?”

A small blush rises onto Ashe’s face. “Yes, I am. Do you want to come along?”

“I’d love to.” Yuri nods. “Byleth’s coming along too.”

His friend raises his eyebrows and he gives a light shrug, but the questioning look in Ashe’s eyes tells Yuri that he’s got questions and he’s going to ask them. Whether he wants to answer them or not.

As they walk to Dedue’s restaurant, Yuri makes sure that Byleth is following them, and Ashe takes the latter’s distracted state to his advantage as he grips his shoulder a _little_ too tightly, switching from pleasant soft boy to protective scary bird friend in a matter of seconds. It surprises him at how quick he is to change sometimes.. “Who is that?”

Yuri shakes his head, already knowing where this is going and...just how do you explain that you’ve got a god friend now? “Ashe- it’s uh...complicated? Not in a bad way though.” There’s really no other way to describe this. 

Ashe squinted at him with suspicion. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. You know me, I wouldn’t bring any stranger to my room, especially not on campus.” He realizes his mistake with his words soon after he says them because Ashe’s eyes widen and he glances between him and Byleth, who’s getting looks from the people around them. Which was valid because Byleth looked _very very_ good at _all_ times. He must’ve been looking at Byleth a certain way though, because the edge of Ashe’s mouth quirked up, but only a little.

“So...he’s your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend with the same name as the god you’re supposed to be researching.” Ashe slowly nods. “Are you going on a date with him at Dedue’s restaurant?”

His brain short circuits as he tries to think of a proper response. “He’s-”

“Yes.” Byleth interrupts them, and he appears to be utterly serious as he wraps an arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “We’re going on a date.” Yuri stares at Byleth while Ashe claps his hands. Though he still looks kind of...concerned, probably assessing Byleth to see if he was a good match.

“I see! Luckily we’re almost there. Don’t let me disturb you two too much during your date though. I’ll be with Dedue. Speaking of which, we’re almost there so I’ll leave the two of you alone now.” Ashe then starts walking a little ahead.

Yuri now shoves his hands into his hoodie pocket, staring at Byleth and his stupid pretty face. Gods he’s lucky he’s pretty. “So...why’d you tell him we were on a date?”

“Someone nearby was looking at you in...a not very good way. I didn’t know what they were going to do so I panicked a little.” Byleth frowned and looked around before removing his arm from around his shoulders. “I hope you...didn’t mind.”

“No- I...I don’t mind. Thank you for protecting me.” His heart fluttered a little. Byleth was really going out of their way to protect him? He didn’t want anything from him either, no ulterior motives just...Byleth. Ashe also protected him at times but somehow, with Byleth it was...different. Yuri thinks he’s got a better grasp on what type of person Byleth was and...maybe he _would_ become a true believer or follower...maybe Byleth would be the reason he became religious.

But then he groaned. “I’m going to have to pay you back for that.”

“Spending time with you is enough payback for me.” Byleth smiled. It was the third time he’s seen this smile and hearing those words spoken in such a soft and genuine voice...Yuri can feel heat rising up to his face as he looks away.

“How can you say things like that with such a straight face?”

  
“Say things like what?” Byleth’s deep blue eyes twinkled with amusement. “I’m just speaking the truth.”

“Oooh so you’re _teasing_ me now is that what this is?” Yuri lightly bumped Byleth's shoulder with his own. “Didn't know you could do that. I'm going to have to do better.”

Byleth simply let out the softest of laughs and Yuri feels his heart swell up. He is about to say something else when Ashe speaks.

“...guys…? We're here now. Don't walk too far ahead…”

Yuri immediately stopped walking and saw that Ashe was a decent distance _behind_ them this time. When did that happen?

“Sorry Ashe.” He turns to Byleth. “Let's go?”

A nod.

When they enter the restaurant, Ashe immediately takes them to their table after getting a few menus from the front. “I'll be back to get your orders for the drinks, of course you can look through the menu too to see if you want to order an appetizer or go straight to the main course. I'll see you in a bit.”

“Got it, thank you sparrow.” Yuri opened the menu as Ashe left, Byleth did the same.

When they get their food and drinks after ordering, Yuri stares at Byleth's plate. It looked like...a whole lot. It made him full just looking at it. To be fair the dish looked delicious- a large helping of pasta with alfredo sauce and caramelized onions and mushrooms. Yuri's own meal was just a simple fruit and herring tart. They also ordered a peach sorbet for dessert.

As they ate, Yuri made conversation. “How do you like it? Is it good?”

“Mn.” Byleth swallows what they were eating before he responded. “It’s really good.”

He laughs. “It is, isn’t it? I can cook but Dedue’s cooking is something else.”

“You can cook?”

Yuri fakes an offended gasp. “Of course I can cook Byleth. Is it that surprising to you?”

“No, I just...I was wondering if I could try your cooking one day.”

“Well, I suppose I can consider cooking for you when I have the time.”

Byleth perks up. If he had dog ears he’d resemble something like an excited pup. “You’ll do that for me?”

It caused him to smile and barely restrained himself from patting him on the head. “Yes I will.” He lowers his voice. “By the way, how do you...like the modern world now?”

Byleth wipes his mouth with a napkin and he looks outside, a longing expression on his face as he spoke. “I like it. It’s...fascinating how everything’s changed. It’s very peaceful and everyone seems happier.”

Yuri nods. “Yeah, seeing a smile on everyone’s face really relaxes you, doesn’t it?”

“It does. I wish…” He trails off, and Yuri wasn’t going to pry. But Byleth continues after a few moments, that lonely expression entering his eyes again. “I wish my students could’ve seen this too. They would’ve loved it.”

His heart _aches_ for Byleth. He hated that lonely expression in his eyes, so he tried to change the subject. “Your students...you were a teacher?”

Byleth nods. “I was their professor. I taught them how to fight, along with a few basic subjects like writing and math. I would’ve taught history but...it’s messy. I was also sheltered and didn’t know too much about said history.”

“Huh. I see.” Yuri blinked, and then a teasing grin went onto his face. “I suppose you were their favorite professor, huh?”

“Yes.”

The answer was so unexpectedly...confident and not very modest at all. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh. “I see _someone’s_ confident. Though I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s nice to be around you, like...you won’t judge people and they can easily let their guard down and relax.”

Byleth’s eyes widened slightly. “...That’s the same thing they said.”

“...Feeling a sense of deja vu, aren’t you?”

Ashe came by at that moment and put down their dessert. “Here you go, two peach sorbets. Would you like the check now? And who’s paying?”

“Well get the check now and-” Byleth, as if on autopilot, raises his hand and Yuri stares at him. “No Byleth you’re not paying _I’m_ paying. This is supposed to be my treat to you, remember?”

“Oh...right.” He slowly puts his hand down and Yuri tries not to laugh at how disappointed he looks just because he didn’t get to pay.

Ashe giggles softly and hands Yuri their check. “I’ll be back to get it in a bit.”

“Alright sparrow, it’ll be waiting.”

Byleth was eating the peach sorbet as he spoke. “...By the way, you said you got me for a research assignment, right?”

“Ah. Right. I did say that.” Yuri scoops a spoonful before eating it and leaving the spoon in his mouth as he looks at the price of their meal and tries not to wince. He calculates the final price and takes his wallet out, counting the money in his wallet and takes a few bills, putting it on the tray when he’s done. Thank the gods he had enough money to pay for it all.

“I can help you with it. Since I’m…” Byleth vaguely gestures and Yuri gets what he’s trying to say. But…

“I don’t want to keep troubling you.” He feels like he’s bothering Byleth too much. Even though spending time with Byleth was...admittingly, very nice, he couldn’t keep bugging him like this. He’d also have to repay him more...but...a part of him wants to continue spending time with him. Gods he was a mess.

The other, as if sensing some of his thoughts, shook his head. “You’re not troubling me at all. If this is about repaying your debts, you don’t have to worry about it. You’re my one and only believer. That’s enough to repay whatever I do to help you.” Byleth reached out to gently touch his hand. It was warm. So warm. “I...I like helping others and seeing people smile, but I especially like helping and spending time with you. I also...think your smile is my favorite one.”

Yuri takes his time digesting all of that and- he’s blushing. He’s blushing isn’t he. Okay. Okay so who knew Byleth could be smooth and make his heart race a thousand miles an hour. His sister was the Goddess of Charm but it looks like Byleth’s got some charm himself. Goddammit.

“Byleth you don’t- you don’t _casually_ tell someone all of that. The- I mean I do like spending time with you too and I think your smile is nice but you don’t- that was out of _nowhere_.” Yuri struggles to get his words out properly and at some point he just gives up. 

Byleth shakes his head. “It wasn’t out of nowhere. I really felt that way towards you. I really do like spending time with you and...your smile, it really is my favorite one.”

Yuri wants to slam his head against the table. If Byleth kept saying these things out of nowhere with such genuinity and straight face- Yuri’s heart really couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t even think of a proper response. Luckily for him, Ashe came by again to collect the check, effectively allowing Yuri to get his shit together.

“Thank you for coming to eat out with us! I hope you enjoyed your food.”

“We did, thank you sparrow.”

“Have a good rest of the day with your boyfriend Yuri.” Ashe seems to be happy that Yuri’s apparently ‘found’ someone and he guesses they have to go through with it for now.

Yuri, of course, takes an opportunity when he sees it. “And _you_ have a good rest of the day with _your_ boyfriend sparrow. I’ll see you tomorrow. C’mon Byleth, let’s go.” He stands up and tilts his head to the direction of the exit.

“Right.” Byleth stands up and follows him out of the restaurant as Ashe flushes with embarrassment and goes to serve another table.

He stretches and he puts his hands in his pockets, checking the time before turning to Byleth. “So...where do you want to go next?”

Byleth tilts his head and thinks about it for a few moments before he answers. “Can we go to the hospital? To see your mom.”

Yuri blinks. “You...want to go see my mom? Surely there’s better things for you to do right? More interesting things to see, more fun things to do?”

The other shook his head. “You should see her. You were worried about her and you obviously care a lot. So you should see her. I also...want to properly meet your mom.”

“If...you’re sure.” He nods and inputs the address to the hospital on his GPS. Truthfully, he _was_ concerned about his mother. Even if she was able to survive everything last night well...she must’ve suffered some trauma from what happened. Just because she was physically okay didn’t mean that she was mentally okay. It was also sweet of Byleth to want to visit Yuri’s mom with him.

The more he spent time with Byleth, even if it was only for a short while, it felt like he knew Byleth his whole life. He found that he could trust him easily and...that he was comfortable around him. Something about Byleth made him feel like...if home was a person, it would be him. And with a startling realization, Yuri realizes that...maybe he’s in love. Like his feet were already in the pool but he’s slowly starting to go deeper in. Like there was this tight grip on his ankles ready to pull him down faster if he allowed himself to fall. That’s what it felt like. Maybe he’s in love with this person he met just yesterday. It might just be a fleeting crush, but his intuition tells him that his love will go away anytime soon, not even if he imagined it or tried to push his feelings down.

Yuri was suddenly pulled closer to Byleth, and he paused in his steps, looking at him and...wow he kind of wants to kiss him.

“Yuri, be careful. You almost went out onto the street and got hit.” Byleth kept his arm around his shoulders. “Is something wrong? You seemed distracted.”

“I…” He can’t very well tell him that he realized he was in love with him, so he tried to think of something else to say. “I just...It’s embarrassing but to be honest I’m bad with directions. I wanted to make sure we were going the right way and...well…” Yuri did _not_ mean to indulge one of his secrets to Byleth- one he wanted to keep with him to the grave. But, well, it was out there now.

Byleth blinked and then he smiled and _laughed_. His laugh was still so soft and melodious and at first he’s slightly offended, but then he thinks about it more and...he wonders if Byleth can sing? And then Byleth pat his head and he’s not sure if he should blush or be offended, so he does both. Byleth smiles at him. “Sorry, I just thought that it was cute.”

“C-Cute. You thought my sense of direction or lack thereof. Was _cute_.”

The other nods and Yuri wants to hide his face in his hands but he spent too much time on makeup to be doing that so he opts for huffing and crossing his arms, keeping on eye on where they were going. He’s had plenty of people call him cute but hearing it from _Byleth_ in particular did many things to his heart. 

Though he felt this way, he had to wonder...did Byleth feel the same?

When they arrived at the hospital, Yuri went over to Mercedes and she smiled warmly at him. “Yuri! And...who is this?”

Yuri returned her smile, “Mercedes, this is Byleth. Byleth this is Mercedes.”

Mercedes nods and gives a warm smile to Byleth as well. “Hello Byleth, it’s nice to meet you! Oh also,” She turns back to Yuri. “Yuri, your mom should be ready to leave the hospital by tomorrow. Congratulations.”

He sighed in relief. “Thanks for telling me.”

She giggles. “It’s no problem. I know how much you care for her, and if you’re bringing someone else along, it must mean that you also trust them very very much. Could it be…he’s-”

“Mercedes can you remind me of which room my mother is in again?” Yuri feels heat rising up to his face and Mercedes doesn’t question it, she just laughs.

“Alright, she’s in room 1508. There’s a map on the walls, you can take a picture of it and head there or ask one of the nurses walking around to help.”

“Got it, thank you Mercedes.”

“I hope your visit goes well Yuri, you’ve got a good boyfriend if he’s willing to visit your mom with you. He’s quite handsome too. The two of you make quite the pair you know.” She’s teasing him. She’s teasing him and he _knows_ it.

Yuri flushes and walks to take a picture of the map while Byleth just...awkwardly nods at Mercedes and follows him. When Yuri does take a picture of the map, he stares at it and starts to walk to the left, but Byleth pulls him back and he looks at him. “What is it?”

“You’re going the wrong way.”

“...Oh.”

There’s a beat of silence before Byleth gently takes his phone away from him and Yuri just lets him do so.

“I’ll lead the way there.”

“...Right.” There’s no reason to deny his help and say he can take them himself. After all, Byleth already knew about his...lack of direction. Plus, it was nice to be able to rely on other people once in a while. He sucks in a small breath. “Go ahead.”

Yuri is quiet all the way until they arrive at his mom’s hospital room, and when they do, Byleth hands him his phone back. “Here.”

“Thanks...I owe-”

“No you don’t.” Byleth smiles and gently squeezes his shoulder. “You don’t owe me anything. Like I said before, just spending time with you here is enough.”

“Is it really enough?” Yuri can’t help but think that there _has_ to be better things to do than-

“Yes. It is really enough. You can stop doubting yourself- it really is nice spending time with you and it’s more enjoyable than you think.” Byleth then gestures towards the door. “Are we going to go in?”

Yuri nods and lightly pushes the door open and he almost chokes on his breath. This is the healthiest he's ever seen his mother look. She didn't look sleep deprived, she didn't look sick, she didn't look injured, she just- she looked perfectly _healthy_ for the first time in years and Yuri almost wants to cry. Almost. But he wouldn't cry because his makeup wasn't waterproof and Byleth was there and he didn't want the other to see him cry.

So he settled for slowly walking to his mother and carefully speaking. “Mom?”

She turned around and she smiled. “Yuri, I'm sorry, I caused trouble for you again, didn't I?”

Yuri tears up and he hugs her, careful not to hug her too tight. He doesn't let any tears fall and it takes so much willpower to do so. “You never cause trouble for me. Never. I'm just...glad you're alive…” He lost his father to illness, if he lost his mother too he…

“Yuri I'm sorry I worried you.” She hugs him back and she's warm- so so warm and _alive._ And it's just a reminder that Byleth saved his mother's life and oh that's right, Byleth is here. He's standing off awkwardly to the side, but he's got a fond smile on his face that has bits of loneliness there.

“Don't apologize mom. I...I have someone else to introduce to you.” Yuri moves back and gestures for Byleth to come over, when he does, she reaches out and touches his cheek. The other widens his eyes just slightly. Yuri is suddenly reminded that Byleth was once a human who became immortal and ascended to godhood. He must’ve not had a warm motherly touch for a long time.

“You seem familiar...have we met before?”

Byleth shakes his head. “No we haven't.”

“This is Byleth, he’s…” What is he to him? He couldn’t exactly say he’s a god. Yuri couldn’t say Byleth was his boyfriend either- though everyone assumed that and Byleth didn’t seem to _mind_ but he had the opportunity to say something else here. If he told his mother that they were dating when they weren’t really dating, that...that could lead to _misunderstandings_ and he doesn’t want any misunderstandings between him and Byleth because if it turned out that he was being his pretend boyfriend- Yuri doesn’t think he could handle that.

Byleth spoke for him. “I’m his boyfriend.”

“Oh?” She looks at Byleth after pulling her hand back and nods. “I see. I think it’s very nice of you to come visit me with Yuri, and I can tell you’ll treat him well. Not to mention you are quite handsome. I’d expect nothing less from my son”

Yuri suppresses many sighs. She’s teasing him. “Mom…”

“I know I know.” She laughs and gods Yuri misses her laugh. “The doctors said I was completely cured of my illness and my injuries in just one night. It’s like a miracle they say.”

He nods, relieved the topic moved to something else. “It is. I’d almost say you were blessed by a god yourself mom.” Yuri glances at Byleth for his reaction, but he just looked...kind of sad. He frowned a little.

His mom noticed too it seems, and she frowns as well. “Why do you have such a sad expression on your face?”

“I...don’t want to trouble you.”

Yuri thinks he might be rubbing off on Byleth. “Byleth, you’re not troubling us.” He gently touches his shoulder. “We really don’t mind listening. Plus, I owe you. I’ve got a hand to hold if you need it.” He was joking, but he’s surprised when Byleth actually takes his hand and suddenly he wonders if he should’ve said anything.

“I...My mother died. When I was born. My father died some time ago. You just...made me wonder if my mother was as kind as you.”

...That’s right. Byleth was immortal. People he cared about died while he lived on, and he had been alone all those years. He hadn’t even known his mother. At least he had his sister but even then, they must’ve wanted to come down and spend time with some humans here, to see the world that they protected. The other squeezed his hand tighter. He really made him forget that he was a god sometimes.

“Oh...I’m so sorry. I’m sure your mother was kind. If she saw you now, she might burst into tears because of how well you’ve grown.” His mother reached out and hugged Byleth. Yuri could see the emotions fly across...well not his face, but his eyes. 

His eyes expressed sadness and longing and Yuri hates that expression on his face so he lightly pats his head. “Hey, you look better with a smile on your face. What’s your sister going to think if she sees you be all mopey?”

“...She wouldn’t like it.” Byleth mumbles.

Yuri nods, “That’s right, she wouldn’t like it. Do you need a kiss to feel better?” He suddenly wishes he didn’t say anything.

“Yuri, not in front of your mom.” She laughs and strokes Byleth’s hair. Byleth blinks before relaxing a little and it...kind of reminded Yuri of a cat. Kind of. Yuri lets Byleth hog his mom for a while. He knows that he needs the warmth so he lets him have it.

Byleth then leans backward and Yuri lightly squeezes his hand. “Okay mom, we’re going now. You should be released from the hospital by tomorrow. I’ll come pick you up.”

“No need.” She grins at him. “I’ll be able to walk home.”

“Nope. If you won’t let me pick you up I’ll send one of my friends over there.”

His mom crossed her arms. “Yuri I’m a grown woman now. I can take care of myself.”

“Mom,” He spoke gently. “You were just in an accident yesterday. I’m just worried for you.” 

She took on an equally gentle tone. “I know. I’ll wait for you.”

“Good. Don’t try to sneak off now mom.”

“I won’t.”

When Byleth and Yuri left the hospital, they were still holding hands. They were holding hands for so long that if one of them let go it would just...be awkward. Yuri tried not to think about it too much as his feet took him back to the college campus.

“...Hey. So...how...how does one attain godhood anyway?”

Byleth tilted his head. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just...curiosity I suppose.” Not like he was planning on being a god for Byleth’s sake or anything (he was considering it) but...he really was curious.

“It depends.” Byleth pulled Yuri in a different direction, towards a park near the dorms. Yuri allowed himself to get dragged and they sat under some maple trees. Not many people were here at this time, ensuring that they were somewhat alone. “The way I achieved immortality and ascended was unnatural.”

“Unnatural?” Yuri blinked.

Byleth nodded. “Unnatural. My sister and I had two halves of a goddess’ heart inside us. The goddess also lived inside the two of us for a while.”

“...Wait a second. The both of you had...the heart. Of a goddess. Inside you?”

Another nod. “One of her last remaining children that was alive wanted to revive her. So they tried using my sister and I as a catalyst, hoping that one of us would eventually ‘revive’ the goddess in a sense.”

“I...I suppose that didn’t come true. The way you’re saying this makes it seem like she failed.”

“She did fail. The goddess was inside the both of us but she didn’t...possess us like she wanted her to. The goddess merged with us instead. That’s how we achieved immortality.”

Yuri nodded slowly. “I...see. So that’s how you became immortal before ascending.”

“Mhm. Normally there are different requirements. Sometimes it even depends on your faith, for example with Christianity, you cannot become a god but you can become a Saint. They’re also immortal and they spend their time in their place in the heavenly realm.”

“I...see.” Yuri pauses. “Wait does this mean the Greek gods-”

Byleth stares at him. “They exist. But they are somewhere...else. Not in the heavenly realm. If they were there would always be chaos and we could never get anything done. We don’t talk about them. Even minor and forgotten gods don’t speak of them.”

“...So they are that bad.”

“They are. Though I’ve only heard the stories from the other gods and have seen...one chaotic event from when Bylethe and I ascended.”

Yuri shakes his head. “I wouldn’t want to meet them.”

“Anyway, Christianity was just an example of other ways to ascend and not be a god. To achieve godhood you either need to do many good deeds and have a pure heart and mind...or something like that. To have innate talent and ability, to have high empathy, and the right opportunity. Others may be more lenient with their requirements but these are the basic ones.”

“I see…” As Yuri thought, becoming a god wasn’t, by any means, easy.

“I don't know of any other requirements...but those are what I know. Does this satisfy your curiosity?”

“It does. Thank you, Byleth.”

Byleth nods, and Yuri thinks he can see the former professor part of him.

“I must...be going soon. Back to the heavenly realm that is.”

“...I see, do you want to go back to my room first? I mean, since people might see you go back here.”

“...Sure.” Byleth smiles and Yuri stands up to lead him back to the dorms.

When they arrive in his room and Byleth closes the door, he tilts his head. “...By the way…”

“Hmm? What is it?”

For a while, Byleth doesn't say anything. He's just...staring at him and Yuri doesn't say anything either. The other looks like he's struggling to say something, so he'd wait and be patient until he said it.

“Earlier you…asked if I needed a kiss to feel better. And...well…” Byleth looks at him, his deep blue eyes filled with hesitation. “Can...can I kiss you?”

...Holy shit.

“You- Can...Can you repeat that?”

Byleth takes a step closer and he carefully reaches out to tuck a strand of Yuri's hair behind his ear and gives him such a tender expression that he forgets how to breathe. His voice is so gentle and Yuri's short circuiting as he repeats himself. “Can I...kiss you?”

“Yes.” Yuri doesn't think twice when he responds. “Yes you can kiss me.”

Byleth looks...overjoyed at that and he leans in and Yuri meets him halfway and their lips meet. The other is a little clumsy at first and Yuri has to lead. But then a few moments later he gets the _hang_ of it and Byleth ends up being the one taking over and gods he kisses so _well_ Yuri can't help but want _more._

But of course, he is denied more when Byleth pulls back and starts emitting a soft golden glow, signaling that he was going back to the heavenly realm.

“I have to go back now, sorry...I-”

Yuri doesn't let him continue as he pulls him back in for another kiss, this one being much shorter but it also signified that he would wait for Byleth to come back again.

The god dispersed and small golden birds flew around Yuri before disappearing as well. He sits down on his bed and touches his lips. And then everything that just happened hits him like a truck but the first coherent thought is-

“I just kissed a god.”

~~~ ♘♔♘ ~~~

A few weeks have passed since then and Byleth has come down to visit periodically to help Yuri with his assignments. They don’t say anything about the kiss, but Byleth does seem to give him small, warm touches more often. Yuri himself also touches Byleth more often, being less hesitant to give him small pecks on the cheek. But they don’t mention details about their relationship. They kiss sometimes when Byleth asks for it or when Yuri’s had a particularly stressful day and he kisses Byleth on the lips.

But he doesn’t know if they’re considered to be...dating. They show a lot of affection to each other and Byleth treats him so gently and tenderly and they hold hands and cuddle sometimes but- does _Byleth_ see it as them dating? He thinks he sees love in Byleth’s eyes, thinks they’re dating- but he doesn’t want to be mistaken. They never confirmed it and this is the first time Yuri’s ever felt so...insecure.

Byleth reappears again the day before his presentation and they go over it. Yuri’s sitting at his desk while Byleth observes from next to him. It’s at this time when Yuri decides to tentatively ask. “Hey so…” Gods he hates this. “Are we...you know...dating?”

The other stops what they’re doing, and Byleth slowly turns to look at him. “Are we...not dating?”

They stare at each other.

“I...I mean I also thought we were dating but we never said anything about it so…” Yuri’s starting to feel that his worries were rather silly.

Byleth tilts his head. “Did we need to say anything? We loved each other and it showed in our actions, so I thought we didn’t need words.”

Yuri officially finds that he shouldn’t have worried at all. “I’m such a fucking idiot come here.” He pulls Byleth towards him and gives him a kiss on the lips. Byleth returns the kiss and Yuri all but _melts_ because he loves Byleth so much. It seems like before he knew it, he was pulled deep into the ocean that was love.

When they part, it’s only for a second to catch their breaths. Byleth came closer and Yuri felt their lips touch. It was gentle. So gentle. Byleth was filled with such warmth and after a few moments of breathing in each other’s presence, they kissed again. Byleth cradles his head gently while Yuri has a tight hold on the other’s sleeves. It felt like he temporarily ascended into the heavens, no thoughts were floating in his mind, just...just Byleth and only Byleth. He doesn’t want this to end. Ever. It took only a single moment for Byleth to steal his heart and that’s usually Yuri’s job.

He thinks he can hear the door open, but when he glances over it’s shut. It must’ve been his imagination. Byleth brings his attention back to the kiss when he feels his tongue gently prod his lips and he opens them slightly only for the kiss to deepen and- _when_ did Byleth get so good at kissing? He’s starting to feel a bit overwhelmed, feeling less gentle warmth and more...heat.

Just as he’s about to ask to at least move to the _bed_ , Byleth moves back and rests their foreheads against each other.

“...We’re dating.” Byleth says firmly, as if he’s both confirming and setting something in stone.

“We’re dating.” Yuri repeats after him, placing a hand on Byleth’s cheek and giving him a soft and gentle peck on the cheek.

They look into each other’s eyes, and Yuri can only see pure love in Byleth’s eyes, and he’s sure Byleth can see the same. Yuri smiles and speaks softly. “I don’t think I’ve been this happy in years.”

“Me neither...Yuri, thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“...Loving a god like me.” Byleth almost sounds sad again and Yuri won’t have it.

Yuri gently flicks Byleth’s forehead. “Why are you saying it like it’s a bad thing? You’re an amazing god. I don’t care if you’re not revered among the people or a famous god. You are fine as is, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

The other appears to be so moved that they end up kissing again. 

“I want...to bring you into the heavenly realm.”

He laughs softly. “You want me to become a god?”

“...Maybe. You’re the first one I’ve ever…” Byleth trails off.

Yuri gently pecks him on the cheek. “Alright. Well, from what you’ve told me before it’ll take a while until I’m able to become a god and spend the rest of my life with you. You’ll wait for me, won’t you?”

“You’re willing to do that for me?” Byleth looks into his eyes for hesitation. There is none.  
  
He nods. “Sure I still have some things to do in this world, but in the long run well...I’d really like to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s strange, really. I’ve also never-”  
  
Byleth kissed him once more.

“Mmn. Byleth do you like my lips that much? You've been kissing them a lot in this short time.” He lightly teases the god and the blush on Byleth's face is so pretty. Yuri glances at his bed and Byleth happens to see and also, looks at his bed.

“...” They don't speak, but Yuri thinks that Byleth carrying him to his bed says enough.

~~~ ♘♔♘ ~~~

Yuri prepares his powerpoint, being very satisfied with it. Byleth had given him his approval and there would be a...special surprise from him. He, of course, asked if Byleth was really okay with it since he didn't know if there were any...rules regarding revealing that you were a god or anything. Byleth had said it was fine so…

“Whenever you're ready Yuri.”

“Right.”

He then starts his presentation. “I'll be talking about you all about Byleth, also known as the God of War, Protection, Creation, Healing, and Good Luck. He has the title of the Guardian of Order and- why are you laughing. If it's about the title slide I am fully aware that it's titled 'How I got a God as my Boyfriend, with Pictures.’ This was not a mistake.”

That causes some of the other people in class to laugh harder, and some even giggle. They probably think he's joking, because Yuri's named assignments and projects questionable things before- but little do they know that this is the truth. Still, Yuri's glad he can put a little bit of happiness on their faces.

“Anyway, Byleth has a twin sister and they're both war gods.” He goes to the next slide to show pictures of Byleth and Bylethe standing side by side in a...photoshoot they did. “They became immortal before ascending into the heavenly realm, and…” He continued to present his slides.

Yuri was nearing the final slides and he smiled. “Present day, Byleth only has one believer. Faith in him has faded out, but one person prayed to him and he was very grateful for it. So grateful that the person couldn't help but be curious and they slowly but surely became a true follower.”

He closed his eyes and inhaled before silently praying. _“I pray to Byleth, the God of War, Protection, Creation, Healing, and Good Luck. I pray to the Guardian of Order. Descend. And...maybe give me a kiss.”_

Just like that, a soft golden light appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and Byleth descended from the heavenly realm. Yuri was sent back to when they first met. Except...it was also different. He somehow appeared to be much more beautiful and stunning. He wore his fancy clothes- the same lock and thick black robes he wore when they first met. They still had the red edges and the golden cloud patterns. He still had the fluffy white fur scarf around his neck, hanging from his shoulders. The pieces of dark grey armor on his shoulders were still there as well. Instead of wearing a golden circlet, he wore a golden headdress, his hair tied into a long braid behind him.

It still stunned Yuri on just how ethereal his boyfriend was. This time, small golden birds flew around him and to the others in the classroom, and they were also stunned and in awe. And instead of a lonely expression in his pretty blue eyes, it was an expression directed towards Yuri. An expression full of love.

As Byleth landed, Yuri slowly approached him. He quietly spoke to him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Byleth smiled and there was something _different_ about seeing him in such fancy clothing and what must be formal dress in the heavens.

Ashe’s voice broke the peaceful silence in the room. “Wait...Yuri that’s your boyfriend so you’re really-”

“I told you didn’t I? I was fully aware of my title slide.” Yuri couldn’t help but snicker softly when the rest of them either looked at them with great interest or in shock.

Byleth then held his hand and Yuri looked over and there was... _something_ in his eyes that made him stare into them. He could feel that the other wanted to tell him something that couldn’t possibly wait. So he stayed quiet.

“I realized that we’ve never said this out loud to each other.” He speaks softly, and the room is quiet to try to hear what he says. “I love you. I really do.”

Yuri thinks he’s about to combust. He whispers quietly, forgetting about his presentation and about the class. “I…” He still can’t believe Byleth sometimes. Heat rises to his cheeks. “What brought this on?”

“I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you. You’re kind and beautiful. You always think of others first and you never allow favors and debts to be unpaid. You have an honorable spirit and you don’t think very highly of yourself despite appearing to have lots of self confidence. But everything about you, I think, is perfect. The things you think are flaws, they’re perfect to me. I’m thankful that your mom gave birth to someone like you.”

  
His breath hitches. Yuri shakes his head, there’s- what. Why is Byleth doing this? He is so incredibly confused but he’s also very touched by Byleth’s words. That someone loved him for who he was and Yuri- _gods_ Yuri feels the same way. He loves Byleth so much but he becomes aware of the bated silence in the room. “Byleth-”

Byleth put a finger on Yuri’s lips and tucked his hair behind his ear. Oh. “No, shh.” _Oh._

The god continued in the sweetest and most gentle voice that Yuri’s ever heard him speak in. “You’re really great- more than that, amazing. I really like you. Or if you can’t process that, I fancy you, love you, want you, I don’t want to and can’t leave you. I everything you and I whatever you. I want to be by your side for the rest of your life. I want to become life long partners with you. You are the sunlight in my days and the moonlight in my nights. I am not complete without you.”

A small smile appeared on Byleth’s face and he takes his hand, kissing the back of it. Yuri almost wants to cry. “In my heart, there is only you.”

Yuri is stunned for a few moments before he opens his mouth, only to close it again. How did you even react to that?

“You…” He starts off and Byleth tilts his head in that adorably endearing way. Okay. “You’re so insufferable you know that?” Yuri sounds a little choked up, even to his own ears. He whispers softly, so softly that the others in the room have to strain their ears to hear him. 

“I want to be by your side for the rest of your life too. If...If I’m the sunlight in your days, then you are the flames that cause me to shine. If I am moonlight in your nights, then you are the stars illuminating the night right by my side. Byleth-” Why was this so...hard? “I also...I also really like you too. I fancy you, love you, and want you too. I…” He trails off, not knowing what else to say- what else _could_ he say? Byleth professed his feelings and they were the same as Yuri’s.

“I’m not complete without you either, you are my other half and I want to stay by your side forever and- Gods I love you so much.” He hopes his emotions got through to him.

Byleth leans in to kiss him and Yuri meets him halfway again, like he did for their first kiss. It isn’t until he remembers that they’re in his _classroom_ until he hears Claude whistle and a delighted gasp from Dorothea and people clapping. It isn’t until he parts from Byleth and he carefully looks at them to see Ashe give him a tearful smile.

And then...and then something amazing happens.

Yuri starts to glow with an ethereal light. The only reason he knows he’s glowing is because Ashe’s tearful smile turns into one of awe and he says, “Yuri...you’re glowing!”

And he looks at his hands and he _is_ glowing. He looks to Byleth, who is also glowing. From the looks of it, they’re both confused until Yuri can feel himself being pulled _up_ and Byleth is there to hold his hand.

“Byleth what-”

“We’re going to the heavenly realm.” Byleth sounds like he’s breathless. “You’re ascending, Yuri. You’re becoming a god.”

It takes a few moments before it fully sinks in and- “I’m...I’m _what_?!”

Byleth laughs. He laughs and it’s not soft but it’s a loud genuine laugh that still sounds melodic. “You’re becoming a god Yuri.” He gives him the widest smile he’s ever seen. “Congratulations.”

The rest of the class can only watch them in shock and awe as they disappear into the heavenly realm.

When they do arrive into the heavenly realm, they are met by Bylethe, who is laughing and wiping away her tears. “Congratulations Yuri, you’re a god now.”

“What- but…” Yuri was still so very confused. “ _How_?” He thought it’d take people almost their whole lives to become a god. To become one when he was still...

Bylethe shook her head. “You remember when you asked Byleth about how to ascend into the heavens? There were...a lot that he forgot actually, but in this case...well, this one applies.” 

She takes out a scroll and reads it out loud. “If by chance a god falls in love with a mortal and reveals his true love to them and the mortal returns their true love and sincerely wishes to stay with them forever, the heavens will consider it. If the mortal meets heaven’s standards, they will ascend into heaven. If the mortal does not meet heaven’s standards, the god will no longer have their heavenly powers and have the right to come back to the heavenly realm, but they will be immortal along with their desired partner.”

The goddess puts her scroll away. “Considering that the two of you are back up here and Byleth hasn’t been stripped of his godly powers, I’d say you’ve met the heavenly realm’s standards Yuri.”

Yuri blinked. “What...what _are_ the standards for the heavenly realm?”

“I’m sure Byleth’s told you a few. Innate talent, high empathy, a pure heart, stuff like that.” Bylethe shakes her head. “Anyway, the head gods are waiting to meet you. They’ll give you your title and what you’re the god of. They’re not that scary, but good luck all the same.” She opens a door and gestures for them to enter.

Yuri walks through the door and Byleth follows. He’s a bit nervous, but having Byleth by his side...is very reassuring. And then they meet the head gods. There, Yuri gains his status as a new god and takes his first steps into godhood. 

~~~ ♘♔♘ ~~~

Yuri, who was now a god, no longer wears his casual clothes, but he’s wearing fancy clothes similar to Byleth’s. His long thick robes aren’t black, but they are a dark shade of purple, with lotus flowers patterned on his robes with silver. The edges of his robes are lined with red, and he doesn’t wear a fur scarf like Byleth does, instead, he wears a silver necklace with a mockingbird on it. Yuri has gold earrings that match Byleth’s silver ones, and he also wears a matching silver headdress.

He hears the occasional prayers of his friends, and so does Byleth. Yuri was announced the God of Beauty, along with Vitality, Gratitude, Happiness, and the Stars. His title? Pure Hearted Mockingbird.

He was able to say his farewells to his friends back then, as he wouldn't be able to see them very often due to needing to stay in the heavenly realm. But he still answered their prayers in small ways, such as when Ashe asked Yuri to bless him with happiness during his wedding with Dedue, he made sure his wedding day had thousands of shooting stars flying across the sky and blessed them with eternal happiness.

For every little prayer that was sent his way, he would answer every single one of them. Byleth too, would answer the prayers his friends offered to him. Such as when Mercedes asked him to heal some young orphans she found abandoned on the streets. Those children soon became Mercedes’ own children. She surely took great care of them.

Faith in them wasn’t...a large thing in the mortal realm, but that was fine. It was okay. They didn’t need to be worshipped. All that mattered to him, to the Pure Hearted Mockingbird, was that he was able to spend the rest of his life with his husband, the Guardian of Order.

“Are they happy?” A small girl looked up at him with wide eyes. Behind her, were the rest of the kids who had been listening to him tell this story to them. They were all so engrossed that none of them had realized it was over.

He ruffled the child’s hair in response and grinned, “Yeah, they’re happy. The happiest they’ve ever been.”

“I want a love like that…” A different girl spoke up, hope in her eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find love like that. But don’t rush.” He closes his book and stands up. “I’ll have to get going now. Make sure to be good kids, alright?” He makes sure to pat their heads before he starts to leave.

“Yes!”

The same girl who asked if they were happy shouted. “Make sure to come back soon mister!”

“Yeah! I will!” He waved to them and walked beside his husband, humming softly.

His husband held his hand. “Are you ready to go back?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

If anyone had been watching them, they would see that they emitted soft gold and silver glows before disappearing. Only small gold and silver birds had dispersed from where they once stood. It looked...almost as if those birds were dancing with each other as they flew upwards. 

As if they were travelling towards the heavens themselves.

  
  



End file.
